Snake Tribe
The Snake Tribe are a race of beings with snake-like features that inhabit Kimada Island. Appearance The Snake People are a varied race when it comes to appearance. The male individuals are more snake-like when compared to the female ones. Their bodies are usually larger and thinner, covered in scales, with a very apparent reptilian face and sharp fangs coming out from their mouth. Some of them have arms coming from their torso in a variety of sizes and number, but most are armless and look like large-sized snakes. They have a tail instead of legs and move around slithering, sometimes using only the half-bottom of it, maintaining a "S" shape when doing so. The female individuals have almost no apparent traits of their snake heritance. They have a humanoid figure, no overlapping scales and underdeveloped fangs. Instead, their hair color and skin tone matches the coloration of their sub-species and their nails are sharp and durable, being used as a replacement for their lack of strong fangs. Their size varies greatly, but they hardly reach 200 cm in height, being about the size of an average human in most cases. Gallery Snake1.jpg|A male snake. Snake2.jpg|The males can be meters long... Snake3.jpg|... or have just a few centimeters. Snake4.jpg|A male snake with arms. Snake Tribe Biology The Snake People have different biological traits and constitutions depending on their gender, as each one has evolved in different ways, but retain some similarities that don't drive them too apart as a race. The scales in the male bodies are apparent and can overlap each other, while in the females they are microscopically small, giving them the appearance of normal human skin. Despite the difference, both act as a strong natural armor and can help in the reduction of friction when moving, although it's more notable in the males due to the size of their scales and their body structure. Both male and female individuals have a high number of muscles and bone sections that gives them an extremely flexible body. Independent of their sizes, they always have the same number of both, meaning that the females, having a high number of muscles in a more compact body, are extremely strong by nature. Females don't have developed fangs like the males, using instead their nails as substitutes. They are durable and very sharp, being able to pierce even steel. In venomous sub-species, the middle and index fingers of the right hand act as a mediator to inject their toxins. Another unique trait of the race is their longevity. The Snake People are know to live for decades or even centuries due to their capability of shedding their own bodies. From time to time, they are able to dispose of their old bodies and emerge with a new one from their insides, getting younger in the process. Although it makes them seemingly immortal, it is noted that this ability eventually loses its efficacy with age and they can die from a natural death. The race has other singularities when it comes to their coloration. They are majorly divided in two groups based on their colors: colorless snakes, also called white snakes, and colored snakes. The colored snakes are the majority of the race and can have scales of a variety of colors, ranging from green, red, black and so on. Each one also has different attributes depending on their sub-species. The white snakes, however, represent a singular sub-species with the unique trait of not being able to carry poison in their bodies. Instead, all the toxins that come into their organism are turned into their own antidotes. This trait alone is responsible for the highly advanced medical knowledge of this race. Inter-species Relationships Overall Strength Trivia References Category:Races and Tribes